dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Species 4: Everyday Life with a Slime
Species 4: Everyday Life with a Slime (第４種 スライムのいる日常, Dai-Yon-shu: Suraimu no Iru Nichijō '') is the Fourth episode of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls anime series. Publicly released on the 28th July, 2015, the episode was directed by Tatsuya Yoshihara and scripted by Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, with creative input from story creator Okayado. The series was animated and produced by the animation studio Lerche. Plot While waiting for dinner, Miia opens a pot on the stove and is attacked by a slime. Centorea explains that slimes are one of many species as yet unrecognized by human society; the slime then attacks again, and when Centorea's sword has no effect, both she and Kimihito end up covered in slime. When he goes to take a bath, she joins him after being unable to get clean. She conjectures that the slime was attacking them to get water; it then attacks them again in the bath. When Centorea slips and is knocked unconscious, the slime takes the form of a woman and begins imitating his washing of Cerea; due to her body being liquid, however, she almost drowns him before he escapes by diluting her in the tub. They debate what to do with her, and Papi (who seems to have immediately taken to the newcomer) reveals that she has named her Suu. The girls point out that she is likely an illegal immigrant; Papi overhears this and flees with Suu, thinking they mean to turn her in. When Kimihito catches up with them, they meet up with a group of children who often play with Papi (who at such times has sneaked out without Kimihito's knowledge). When one of the children is almost hit by a truck driven by the racist couple from the first episode, Suu saves her but falls off a bridge. Luckily, Kimihito gets under her with the crashed truck before she falls in the water. After that, he decides to let her stay at his house. They go home, only to find Smith there. |} |} After credit Beastiary * Slime * Red Slime * Pink Slime * Green Slime * Black Slime Trivia * This episode is based on Chapters 8 and 9 of the manga series. Differences from the Manga 'Chapter 8:' * In the manga, it was actually Miia that cooked the stew Suu was first found in, rather than Kurusu * In the manga, after discovering that Suu was in the bathroom with them Centorea accidentally drops her towel and attempts to cover herself, allowing Suu the opportunity to hit her and knock her out. In the anime, after discovering that Suu was in the bathroom with them, Centorea reaches to grab her sword and grabs Kimihito's penis instead; panicking after she realises what she just grabbed Centorea slips over the edge of the bath and knocks herself out. 'Chapter 9:''' *Polt and the Bicycle Police Officer do not appear in this chapter in the manga. Category:Episodes